Between One and the Next
by ElricLover244
Summary: Poor August hates her life, but ends up in the world of Hetalia, which isn't any constalation to her since people just irritate her. Now she has to be bounced between the countries, only to be stuck in her biggest problem: Is she in love?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't written in a while. I had a lot going on with the end of the year crap at school and all the tests and . . . I hate it. Anyways, this is my first Hetalia fic so I hope you all like it. Oh, and don't ask how I got the name for my character. I guess it was lack of the name being a common one.**

Lying in bed with an uber headache, I sighed. My brother was being a total ass again. He always made fun of my bad spelling and said that if I was ever to become a journalist, I had to be able to at least spell "pretty". Who did he think he was, Hiromu Arakawa? I turned over and sighed.

"Stupid Robbi, and his stupid grammar. I can spell. So what if I thought pretty had two e's. Stupid jackass of an older brother. Three years and seven months doesn't give him bragging rights."

Robbi walked past the door to my bedroom.

"JERK!" Robbi kicked the door and I stuck out my tongue, although he wouldn't see anyway.

I sighed. Might as well go to sleep while my headache was at its worst. Ow…

_I looked at the sky. Pitch black, no stars or moon. An elderly woman sat across the bay of the stream. She smiled wickedly._

"_Do you want out of your life? You wish it so many times."_

"_Yeah," I was stunned I answered truthfully. I hated people, much less telling them the truth. It was almost as if the woman was pulling the information out of me. Weird._

"_I can take you to a world that would accept and love you." She said in a croaky voice. I rolled my eyes._

"_I don't want to be loved. I just want people to leave me alone. All these people are morons. I want them to just all go away. _Love_ and acceptance are exactly what I want to get away from. With love comes pity. Got that you ugly old hag?" The air froze. It got cold and sent a chill down my spine. The woman looked angry._

"_Fine. I'll send you to a place that would give you hell then," The old lady pulled her hands up and chanted some odd words. I raised an eyebrow. Usually when creepy people start talking in a foreign language that you didn't learn in high school it gets kind of weird._

"_Shit,"_

It was a dream. I turned on my side. Just a frikin freaky dream, I thought. I'll wake up and I'll see my white ceiling and my brother will be at the breakfast table eating his corn flakes while dad drank his twelfth cup of coffee.

I opened my eyes.

I was wrong.

The ceiling was white, the room much larger, and a four-poster instead of twin bed. I snapped up. No, I thought, I'm still dreaming. I stood up, my dirty blonde hair swinging as I did, and walked out the door. It was a long hallway with stairs a few feet away. I didn't have stairs at my house. It was one story. There were four other doors. Where I had walked out of was to the left of the door at the end of the hall.

I walked down the stairs, running my hands down the smooth oak upholstery. The steps were carpeted in blue with white flecks. Voices sounded from what I guessed was a kitchen. One of the two had a strange accent that sounded oddly familiar. I stalked down the hall to an archway, hiding against the wall.

"England is goin' to freak when he finds out, dude." One said.

"Yes, well, he was never one to take these sorts of things well. Is mister England coming over for a visit today?" the accented man said.

"…..yeah. I have to get the house ready."

"Would you like some tea, sir?"

"Uh, sure. It's down the hall in the cabinet. I forgot to put it up,"

A set of footsteps were coming my way. What was I going to do? I didn't know where the hell I was so I couldn't just find a place to hide. A man with shoulder length brown hair walked out and stared at me. He blinked at me, then turned his head towards the kitchen.

"America, she's up." He said.

America? That's a country though. Another man walked out. He had blondish hair, blue eyes, and glasses and wore a bomber jacket. Wasn't it summer though?

"Oh, hey dude! Glad you're finally awake. You been sleepin' a while." I stared at him. And I thought _I_ had bad grammar.

"I'm America," he stated triumphantly.

"Um, August. Where am I?" I asked. The tall blonde, America (?), laughed.

"My house. We found you passed out at the creek just a mile down."

I stared at him. "Why did you call yourself America?" He stared at me all funny, as if I were crazy for asking that.

"Well, I represent the country of America. This here is Lithuania." He stated mater-of-factedly.

"Wait, your Lithuania?" I said all excited. He nodded. "I knew I recognized that accent. I took Lithuanian as a second language after school so I could get a scholarship to college."

"Oh really?" he said. "Kaip ilgai u imtis Lietuvos? [**How long have you taken Lithuanian?**]"

"Praejus penkeriums metams. Mano broils mano kad yra kvalia kalba. [**Five years. My brother thinks it is** **a stupid language**.]" He laughed.

"Bant jau jis to nesupranta, [**At least he won't understand,**]" I sighed. I envied him because I couldn't do the contractions thing. It sucked.

"Whoa, what?" America was confused.

"I was just having a conversation with Lithuania. I can also speak Japanese, German, Italian, and even Greek. French was never a strong asset. Lucky for you I'm natively American."

America smiled.

"You hungry?" he asked.

"Yeah, sorta," I muttered, embarrassed.

"Wana go to McDonalds?"

I smiled. "Sure."


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everybody. I am sorry that it was a short chapter. I actually speak a bit of Lithuanian. Anyway, I hope you all review my stories. It has been a while since I have written and I keep giving up too easily on my stories. I am going to keep this one going for a while this time. Enjoy!**

I bit into the juicy big mac. It was so good. That was when I realized just how _hungry_ I was at the moment. I usually eat at least seven times a day so I was lagging in that department. I finished just as quickly as America and he gaped at me in amazement (I think).

"Can I have another?"

He stared at me.

"I've never known anyone to eat as much as me. That. Is. Awesome." He said.

"Yeah, well, I eat at least seven times a day and I want another burger. Maybe a whopper," I said, trailing off as I took one of his fries. I stopped mid-chew as a bleach blonde man, about the height of America, walked in angrily. He had blazing green eyes that were captivating. His head spun to us and he stormed over to us.

"Oh, hey England. What's up–"

"I'll tell you what's up! You called me to your house so you could show me something and when I get there you're nowhere to be found. This, of course, was the first place I looked." The man said. America laughed.

"She wanted something to eat." He told the British sounding man.

"And who is this girl," the man motioned to me as he questioned.

"This is August. She is the person I wanted to show you. We found her on the banks of the creek behind my house. She woke up less than an hour ago." The other man nodded his head as if in understanding.

"Where is she from?" he asked.

"I'm right here, you know. Stop talking as if I'm deaf." I hissed.

The man stared at me then looked at America.

"What's your name?"

"August. Who the hell are you, anyway?" I asked quite rudely considering they acted as if I was the stupid one.

"My name is Arthur Kirkland. People call me England or Brittan, though."

So everyone here represented a country, huh? Well, I had only met three countries so far and could speak all of their languages since England was a country that practically spoke American, although, America got its language _from_ the UK.

Far from the point, I was beginning to feel a bit left out. I was just a person they found at a…creek. My dream had a creek. Oh god.

"August," America said. "Are you okay? You don't look so good," The boys looked worried and I wasn't sure why. I started feeling dizzy. Everything started fading out and the two got up, although it kind of looked like they were getting farther away. The last thing I remembered was my head hurting.

I opened my eyes and pain shot through my head. I put a hand to it and realized that there was a bandage around it. Weakly, I walked downstairs, which only made it worse. America, England and Lithuania sat at the table, standing as I entered.

"Are you okay, mam?" Lithuania asked in a concerned tone.

"Uh, I think so, but I'm not sure what happened."

"We don't know either." England remarked. I stood there for a moment before saying,

"I need to see a doctor right away. Don't ask why, just take me there now." The three looked confused, but took me anyway. Once there I walked up to the doctor and asked for a prescription.

"Who should I put it under?" he asked. I looked at the boys. Lithuania wrote down his name since he was most responsible.

Walking in was easy, getting out was the hard part. As I popped a pill they started with the questions.

"Why do you need pills?"

"What happened earlier?"

"Are you okay?"

"What are you taking?"

I sighed.

"I'm fine. When I was eight they found out I was anemic. I don't have enough iron in my blood and this is the supplement that helps that. I fainted because I hadn't taken any pills." America seemed to be the only confused one, but I was too tired to explain.

"Well, while you were asleep, we all were talking. Later today we have a world conference," England began.

"Okay, I'll just stay home." I said.

"Well, actually–"

"We're going to take you with us." America interrupted.

I froze.

"Huh?"

"Yeah, we need to see what to do with you since you might be some new country." I looked at them all funny.

"Country? Ha! All I am is some girl that is failing trigonometry, hard to believe though. Plus, my brother hates me, not that unordinary like being, oh, let's say a COUNTRY!"

The boys laughed. America smiled eviliy.

"If you refuse to get in the car then we'll just have to force you in," he said in a devious tone.

England nodded to his statement. Lithuanaia sighed. Alfred grabbed my left arm and Arthur my right. Lithuania (who still hadn't told me his name) opened the car door and they threw me in.

"No, listen, I'm not a country. I'm just a regular person." I pleaded. England snorted.

"Yes, and I won the East Coast war." I was scared. I shouldn't have been in a car with a bunch of weirdos. America sat next to me and held me down with a smirk that was nonw too innocent.

"Everyone's going to love you!"

**Hey, I hope you liked it. Thank you for reading, please review to tell you how you liked it and tell me what I need to fix or even just ideas for the next chapter. X3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup, everybody? Well, now we get to meet all the countries. To be honest, my favorite character is obviously between Canada, Lithuania, and Denmark. GO MY NORDICS AND TREMBLING TRIOS. They rule!**

America and England gripped my arms and dragged me into a big conference hall. There were people in every seat and almost all of them looked my way. Only half got quiet. The boys pulled me along like it was nothing.

"Let me go! You have no right!" I yelled.

"Oh but we do," England said.

"No, you don't because, you know what? I'm seventeen and a minor. This is considered kidnapping. Get off of me you pedophiles." I struggled to release their grips but failed. A tall man with slicked back blonde hair and blue eyes walked up and stared at me. I must have looked scared.

"Why do you have zis poor girl?" he asked.

"She might be a new country and we need help since we can't find out." England said nonchalantly.

The man sighed. It took me a second before I realized that the man's accent was German. He was Germany. It seemed obvious. He walked over to his seat and then looked at me. I gulped.

"Girl, come here." I walked over to him, stiff with fear because of how strict he was. "What is your name?" he asked.

"Um, August." He raised an eyebrow.

"Do you have a last name?" I stared at him for a second.

"Riker," I replied. I hated my last name soooo much. He stared at me.

"And your name?" He smiled

"I am Germany. My real name is Ludwig Belschmidt. It is very nice to meet you, August." He held out his hand and I shook it.

"Please have a seat," he motioned towards a chair by the window behind him. I nodded and took a seat. Everyone was still talking, hopefully not about me, though. Germany cleared his throat. Nothing. He sighed.

"EVERYONE QUIET DOWN NOW! THE MEETING HAS BEGUN!" he roared. For a minute I thought I was deaf before he continued with their meeting.

I sat through the whole thing and there wasn't a word about me (thank god). He talked about a situation with WW2, which seemed odd since it was 2011 last time I checked. Once he got the ball rolling other people spoke, too. All of them had an accent except for America who talked about using global warming to take over the earth and about needing a hero. Honestly, he was such an idiot. Finally when I thought it was over, Germany's eyes shifted towards me and I gulped.

"Now, the last issue will be over a new country." People stayed silent, but in the crowd a few whispered. "She was found out behind America's cabin, but we are not quite sure what country she is. In speculation, it is possible she is just a capitol." It was weird how he talked about me. He turned to me, but I was too deep in thought to notice. "August," I jumped.

"Do you know your nationality?" he asked.

"Well, I have a lot of different nationalities because of my mother." Ludwig sighed.

"Zen we shall write zem down." I nodded. When he was ready I sat up straight.

"Well, from my dad's side I'm German, American and French." Further down some chick started ohn-hon-honing. "From my mom's side I'm British, Irish, Scottish, Italian, Polish, Swedish, and Swiss. She came from Japan, though. But I was born in America since the plane landed in Boston from Japan before she burst." Everyone stared at me all funny.

I shrugged. "Her family got around and she had bad timing."

Germany and some brunette with a curl were looking over the list. The brunette struck me as a kind of ditz. Germany nodded and turned to me.

"Can you please leave while we have discussion?" he asked. I nodded and got up. The other guy bounced over and smiled.

"I'm Italy! It is so nice to meet you, August. I hope we can become great friends." I nodded. Him being ditzy would make sense. I walked out of the conference room and sat down in a chair. It was at least half an hour before America burst out, startling me. He turned to me and grinned.

"How are you doing, August?" he chimed _way_ too enthusiastically.

"Good." I cautiously responded. He stepped over and it scared me how devious he seemed behind that smile of his. America put his face very close to mine and said, "Guess what?"

I gulped.

Brittan walked over and sighed. I looked over at a few other people who were standing by. Three of them had reddish hair and the same bright green eyes as England. A small boy that looked a lot like Arthur waved, then clung to the tallest of the three red heads. Lithuania smiled sheepishly at me as if he knew it would be bad. That's when I started getting scared.

Germany, Italy, and who I guessed was Japan walked over. Germany nodded at me before asking, "Have you told her yet?" I started panicking.

"What do you have to tell me that I'm going to regret?" England opened his mouth to speak but America jumped up.

"We get to share you!"

I stared at him. "Huh?"

"Since you are part American and born in America he gets you, but since your English, Irish, and Scottish, you belong to the British kingdom as well." The tall red head that the mini-England was holding onto said. He walked over to Brittan and laid his arm on Arthur's head like an armrest. I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Um, who are you?" I asked. He laughed as if it was that obvious.

"I'm Scotland. Welcome to the Kirkland family, lass!"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone, sorry it took so long! I'm so glad you didn't quit on me yet. People just don't review me anymore. Yeah, because that really helps my self-esteem! I actually got this idea of a story from something VinxMilexa (that's her screen name) and I made up about two months back.**

I sat at the airport waiting for the boys to get back. England was getting tickets, Ireland was taking Sealand to the bathroom which was all the way on the other side, Wales was at the snack bar buying the both of us some food before the flight (there was a long line unfortunately), and Scotland was over flirting with some bottle blonde. Apparently since I came from America I was supposed to go to England before I spent time in my "home country". When I looked over Wales was heading my way with a bag that read SUBWAY on it. I smiled at him and he handed me my meatball sub. He smiled back.

"So, you like meatballs subs?" he asked. I gave a curt laugh.

"You are _terrible_ at small talk, aren't you?" Gloom lines hovered over his head and he nodded.

"It's okay; I'm bad at it too." I said trying my hardest to cheer him up. He looked up with anime tears in the corners of his eyes. He smiled a bit at my failed attempt of cheering him up. I took a bite of my sandwich, hunger gripping my stomach. Ireland walked back over with Sealand holding his hand. The young country sat next to me and smiled. I smiled back at him.

"So, how old are you, Peter?" I asked trying to get out of the awkward silence.

"I'm twelve. What about you?" he responded.

"I am seventeen. In three months I'll be eighteen and can officially live on my own. I couldn't wait to move out of my Dad's house but now that I'm here I guess I won't have to." He grinned wide at me.

"Good." England finally came back, dragging Scotland with him.

"Call me!" he shouted to the girl he had been flirting with. Arthur sat him down and sighed heavily.

"I've got the tickets and out flight leaves soon, so let's board." He handed each of us a ticket with our seats. I glanced at mine. Seat 23. That's a lot of seats. England grabbed my bag and slung it over his shoulder. All it had was some t-shirts and jeans that America had given me along with pajama pants that would probably be too big for my size two ass. Plus he put something in my bag when I wasn't looking. But I don't know what.

"I can carry my own luggage," I said. He looked at me all funny.

"He's British, also known as the most polite of the human race." Scotland chuckled.

I laughed sarcastically. "I know. I'm just so damn tired of being treated like I can't do anything." I grabbed my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Back at home my jackass brother acted like I was stupid. Always telling me I was doing something wrong. Dad never even defended me." Wales and Ireland exchanged glances, Scotland shuffled his feet, England stared at me.

Sealand looked between us, very confused. I sighed. It was an awkward silence…

"GAY BABIES!" I yelled running to the gate entrance. They all caught up to me and Wales asked,

"What?" I smiled.

"Well, my mother had told me when I was five that for every awkward silence a gay baby is born. I live by that and many other absurd sayings.

"FINAL BOARDING AT GATE 13. FINAL BOARDING AT GATE 13." The intercom announced.

"Time to get going." England demanded. Then he started barking orders at Scotland who was flirting with the woman at the gate, Wales and Ireland whom were cooing over a dog in its kennel. Sealand was holding my hand. I thought it was cute how he clung to me. I had never had anyone enjoy my presence as much as he did. Actually, the only one to want to be near me had always been-

"August." I turned to face England. "Are you okay? You look upset." I steadied myself before plastering on a smile.

"Just fine. Uh, we should board, I guess." I explained nervously. He nodded and I followed him to the plane. I found my seat and sat, wondering if one of the boys was sitting by me. Sure enough Sealand came over and smiled, cocking his head.

"I can't see, but are you sitting next to 24?" he asked too innocently. I grinned.

"First off, the number is on the side of the seat, not the luggage compartments and two, yes, it is." He sat down enthusiastically. "Aren't you a bit young to be flirting with me?" I questioned. Peter scoffed at me.

"Flirting? I don't know what you're talking about." He huffed.

"Lesson one in lying, don't say 'I don't know what you're talking about' because then they now that you are lying," I told the little boy. Peter smiled at me.

"You're pretty."

…Huh?

"That was blunt and random." I exclaimed.

Sealand smile beamed. "I know."

I staggered into the guest bedroom at 2 am. I was tired and Sealand had clung to me the entire flight home, I could hear Scotland snoring three rows back, Ireland drinking liquor with this chick sitting next to him, Wales was playing Mario _way_ too much, and the only calm or "good" one was England. He was reading a book. The weird thing was, he kept glancing over at me for some reason. I didn't notice until after about two hours of sitting on that damn plane.

I fell on to the bed and sighed. I moaned at the feel of a soft mattress with thick blankets. The walls were covered with beige and gold wallpaper. The carpet had a silky shaggy feel, crème colored. The bed was four poster oak and gold canopies draped above the bed.

"Nice, isn't it?" I turned my head to see England standing in the doorway. I smiled weakly.

"Yeah. Um, not to be rude, but on the plane I noticed you were looking at me. What- why?" He smiled a bit.

"Well, you remind me a lot of someone. Just the way you react to certain things and your behavior."

"Oh, so now I'm a test subject to be studied. Hm, that seems kinda weird." I paused and chuckled a little bit. "sorry, I'm being rude. Um, so are you going to bed?" England nodded.

"I am. I hope you sleep well." I smiled as he walked out, closing the door behing him. I walked over to the suitcase and opened it up. At the top was a note. I grabbed it and opened it up, suddenly regretting doing so. I read the his slanted text aloud to, of course, myself.

" Alright, 'Dear August. I am so happy that I got to meet you, but stupid England got you first. Just one month and you get to stay with me, yo! I hope you like scary movies!'" I stared at it for a second before pulling out a pair of blue pajama pants. Sure enough, when I put them on they sagged a bit. I crawled into bed, not caring I still had on my t-shirt.

I awoke the next morning to Sealand sitting on me.

"Good morning,child." He smiled at me and snuggled my breasts. I did my best to not bother him because he was twelve nad not yet a pervert. Or so I thought.

"D." he said. I stared at him.

"Excuse me?" I asked him, surprised.

"Your ccup size. It's a D. Scotland taught me how to tell. And their no fake either!" I pushed him off.

"Your cuteness ended." I walked downstairs to the kitchen and sat in a chair at the table. Only England sat at the table. Scotland was looking in the fridge, sort of dancing. I looked around before turning back to England.

"Where is Ireland and Wales?" I questioned. England looked up at me, just noticing me.

"Oh, they were oly there for the conference and took another plane early this morning to go home. Sadly, the eldest leach is still here and won't leave until you do. He's hiding from his boss right now." I smiled as Scotland thumped England.

"So, what's to eat? I am _starving_!" They stared at me. Arthur grined at me.

"You are proving my theory." He said.

"What theory?"

"About how you are so alike a certain someone,"

"Yeah, I think I know who you're talking about, England." Scotland said.

I sat there a minute, then went to scavenge for breakfast.

**Hey, I hope you all liked it. The part where Scotland was dancing in the fridge, I put it in because when Vinx came over I went to the bathroom. My brother came out and started doing that while trying to find something to eat. She was staring at my brother who acts a lot like Scotland. Their personalities are pretty similar. Anyway, thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning and or afternoon! People are actually starting to like my story and I was so happy that I freaked out my cousin. After a while she laughed at my giddiness. Anyway, I need some ideas for things for her to do so I would appreciate funny ideas and weird sayings since she was talking about that in the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Thanks for anyone that reviewed and to those who will start to review.**

I walked outside with England. The bright sun had set and the sky was streaked with purple. I smiled and England held out his arm. I took it.

"So, where to now?" The restaurant had been nice. British food could be good if Arthur wasn't the one cooking it.

"How about home? I am really tired. Plus, Scotland said he would drag us back if we didn't hurry." I said. England laughed before he thought about it. We walked to the car and we started driving home. Thank god he drove better than he cooked. We would have been dead in a car crash otherwise.

It had been almost month now that I had been with England. Tomorrow I would be heading to America again. My dad and brother didn't matter anymore. I had no intention of going back. They hated me there and here people were nice to me. Some hell. That old hag was wrong.

We got home and I walked in, only to find a sad Sealand on the couch.

"What's wrong, baby?" I said rushing over to comfort him. He sniffled a little.

"You have to leave tomorrow. Why?" he asked me with that puppy dog look. I froze, practically shattered.

"Well, I have to. America somewhat freaks me out, but I gotta."

England walked out. "You _suck_ at this."

"Shut up Scotland. Just because you don't know how to keep your two cents to yourself doesn't mean you have to use it on me. Go annoy England or rape someone." I retorted, wiping tears from Peter's eyes. Laine laughed loudly before stepping closer.

"It isn't rape if she likes it." He said.

My head swiveled in his direction and he jumped. "Don't be stupid." He chuckled and sat down in the chair next to me. "Don't you have something to do?" he asked.

I sat there before patting Sealand's knee and running upstairs. The room was a mess and my clothes were everywhere. I had to pack all my clothes up and fix the room before I left. I just wasn't the kind to let them do all the work of fixing my mess. I spent about an hour getting everything ready for me to leave early in the morning.

By the time I was done I was completely worn out. I collapsed on the bed and sighed. Now I would have to go to America to see that idiot. I don't want to go, I thought to myself. England had told me not to watch anything scary with him. He gets scared easily. I _really _didn't want to go. Not now. My best bets were with carnies instead-

I take that back. Clowns freak me out. They. Are. Freaky.

"August!" I shifted. "August! We're going to be late!" I looked up at my clock. 6:26.

"OH SHITSKY!" I didn't think I had fallen asleep. I jumped out of bed and started getting dressed. My suitcase was packed and ready. I grabbed it and ran downstairs. England had the door open the second he saw me coming down.

"Bye!" I shouted up the stairs. No one was awake just yet. I stepped into the car after putting my bag in the trunk. England started the car and we were off. The highways were treacherous most times, but this early it wasn't as bad. The land in the UK was beautiful. I watched the sun rising over all the houses. Arthur drove us to the airport where there were about seventy cars in the vast parking lot. We got out and he led me to the date I was going to board. Ironically it was the same one we arrived at. Arthur turned to me.

"Have a nice trip, and please try not to get hurt." I nodded.

"I'll try, but there are no promises." He smiled wearily. England had somehow dealt with me for the past month. I felt somewhat bad for him since his brothers disrespected him.

"You better get going. I hope you can handle him. He has a thing for video games, so watch out." I hugged him and did a goofy salute.

The plane touched down in New York. I wasn't fond of New York. People there were generally rude. I walked out and looked around. Sure enough, over in a corner stood two people who looked a lot alike. America waved his arms up in the air, drawing attention. The other boy was holding a sign that read, "Welcome August". I glided over to them and smiled.

"Hey, America."

"Hey dude! I see the pants were a bit big on you." He said. The pants he had given me were sagging. Luckily the shirt covered that. I turned to the other man.

"I don't think we've met." I said. He looked surprised.

"I'm Canada. My real name is Mathew. I'm America's brother." He said softly. I laughed a little.

"I lived in Quebec when I was two until I was four. It was quite nice." Canada smiled at me.

"Well, now that you're here we can go home and I can show you my awesome new video game. It's about zombies, though, so you might not like it-"

"Zombies! What game?" America seemed surprised.

"Left 4 Dead."

"That rocks the socks off potatoes, man!" I chimed. He grinned. Let's go!"

We got back to his house and the first thing I did was walk into the kitchen. He watched me drop my bag and start looking through his cabinets. He just watched me pull out random things. Popcorn, peanut butter, bread, pickles. Canada looked at me funny. I put the popcorn in the microwave, spread peanut butter over a slice of bread and placed two pickles on top of the peanut butter. The timer beeped and I took out the popcorn. When I truned around America was grinning ear to ear while Canada was walking away.

"What?" I asked. America came over and slung an arm around me.

"At least you eat as much as me." He said.

"Well," I whined. "The stupid flight attendant wouldn't give me my damn food!" he snickered before beaming at me innocently. "You're cute when you whine." I must not have realized it, but he sure did.

"Why are you blushing." I took my food and sat down on the couch, all huffity. "Have you never been complimented before?" I gritted my teeth.

"I have. Just not since my mother…" My voice faltered. America stared quizicly at me. "Since my mother died." I finished. He sat down next to me.

"What do you mean?" I looked up at him and shifted a bit.

"When I was eight my mom was in a car accident with a semi that crushed the car. She died after losing a lot of blood. People were so surprised that she didn't die on impact. She was always the nice one. My mom never left my side. After she died dad was a total ass and my brother, Robbi got to do whatever he wanted. He doesn't even go to school anymore. He should have moved out. Robbi wasn't as crushed when mom died. That jackass." I was gripping my nails to my palms so hard that they were wet. With sweat most likely. America laid a hand on my hair.

He took one of my hands and opend it up. It wasn't sweat.

"Oh my god! You're bleeding! Shit, shit, shit, shit!" He ran me upstairs and tried to bandage it up. I laughed.

"WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING!" he screamed.

"You have to clean it first. If you don't the wound can get infected."

After a little a bit he got everything done right. He was funny when he flustered. Even when it was my fault that _I_ was injured. I went back downstairs and ate my food. He just looked at me weird before turning on the video game. I watched him play as Zoe. I sat there a second before saying,

"Do you know how to crown a witch?" His eyes shifted to me.

"No," he replied.

"I do. Let me see it." He handed the controller to me. I switched his two barel for a normal shotgun.

"Hey!" I walked up to the witch and he started freaking out before I crowned it. He just stared.

"What?" I asked. he laughed.

Canada came down and watched me keep goin in the game. I was kicking ass. He sat next to America before noticing my hand.

"Don't ask." I said, not taking my eyes off the screen. He and America exchanged glances and shrugged.

It was sometime later that I got really tired. America led me back to my room.

"Alfred, you won't jusdge me about my little outburst earlier, will you?" he looked very surprised.

"Dude, of course not! I wouldn't do that." I smiled.

"Thank you." I walked into the room was about to close the door when America spoke up.

"Um, August?" I poked my head out. "Canada won't be here in the morning so it'll be just us."

I nodded. "Okay." I shut the door and dressed into some baggy boxer-shorts meant for sleeping. I then slid under the covers and watched outside the window as it started to rain. The pitter-patter of it lulled me to sleep.

**I love romance. And if you haven't already figured it out, Alfred likes August. Sorry if America is a little ooc. I want to make him somewhat romantic. Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I love that I have so many ideas and now I don't have writer's block anymore. Chapter three and four gave me such a hard time. Now I is happy! I am going to start in America's point of view though. So, in the last chapter I told you all I was open for ideas and I was given one. Thank you to "kimmay94" for the great idea.**

America's POV

I sat at the table the next morning, drinking my coffee. Canada had just left and I was waiting for August. I heard footsteps coming down the carpeted stairs.

"Mornin'" I said. I looked behind me to see her coming down the stairs. I spurt out some of my coffee.

Her hair was a bit rumpled, the boxers I gave her were lose on her waist and showing a little of her underwear. Her shirt was tight around her chest area. It was white, so her purple bra was showing through. I stared but she didn't seem to notice. August poured herself a cup of coffee and sat down across from me. She didn't put any sugar or milk or even creamer in her coffee. August laid her cheek in one hand and I had to look away. God, did she know how to tempt a guy.

"Um, did you just wake up? Or are you wearing that on purpose?" I asked. She looked up at me sleepily before taking a sip of her coffee. She immediately woke up; eyes wide and a twisted look on her face. She stuck out her tongue and started putting sugar and vanilla creamer in her coffee.

"_Now_ you put that in?" I asked.

"If I don't put anything in it, it'll wake me up. Otherwise it would take a while." She took a sip of her coffee before adding two more spoons of sugar. August sat back down and took another sip.

"So, what were you asking?" she asked.

"I was asking about your outfit." August looked down at her clothes, and then smiled.

"Why are you so concerned about what I'm wearing, America? Do you not like that I'm exposed? Or are you . . . tempted?" I shuffled before trying to stand up. Somehow she was behind me in an instant and shoving me down in my seat with her hands on my shoulders. Her mouth got uncomfortably (okay, not that uncomfortable) close to my ear.

"Which is it?" I started blushing. "Uh, well, it's just that it gets cold in here. You know?" I said quite pathetically. She laughed a little and sat down next to me.

"Is that so?" she said. "I don't think that's right because you're not even wearing a shirt. But hey, at least I'm not the only one that blushes now." Of course.

She was mad at me for making her blush yesterday and this was payback. She had defiled my heroism. That bitch.

"That's not right," I mumbled. She laughed again, grabbing some cereal. Did she really think I was that easy to fool?

"But seriously, which was it?" I looked up.

"Huh?"

"Which was it?" she asked. "Are you tempted or just protective? If you're protective then you have a good chance of being smacked because I don't actually wear this kind of thing. I fell asleep in it. And if you're tempted I would smack you then, too." I sighed.

"Why do you care?" I asked grumpily.

"Because no guy has actually been attracted to me and I don't like overprotective pricks." She stated non-chalantly. I finished my coffee before getting up. I walked up behind her and nuzzled my nose into her neck. I could feel her stiffen beneath me. I smiled and I know she felt it. My arms were loosely wrapped around her waist. She cleared her throat.

"Whatcha doing?" she asked nervously.

"I was tempted." I said slyly. August wiggled underneath me, trying to get out of my grip. I held her in place, hoping she didn't try to take any evasive action because at this position she could have me down in a second.

"Is this necessary?" she asked weakly.

"Yes." I replied.

"Why?"

"Because you started this. And what did you mean by 'no guy has been attracted to you'?"

She became silent. "I mean exactly what I said. No guy has ever asked me out and so far the most attention I've gotten from a cute guy was what you're doing now."

"So I'm cute?" I asked enthusiastically.

"That's not what I meant, I mean, well . . . your pissing me off!" She yelped. I laughed as quietly as possible, trying not to anger her any worse. She squirmed again, but that felt really weird to me and I had to hold her still.

"If you haven't been asked out on a date before then why don't you and I go on a date?" I asked, shifting my eyes up to her. From my angle I could see her thinking about it.

"Why not?" she said finally. I smiled, making sure she felt my lips move on her skin which caused her to shiver and I walked upstairs.

August's POV

I'm in hell. That bitch of a witch was right. I could still feel where his lips had been moments ago. He was attached to me and I had never had that happen. I was going to kick Alfred's ass. But, when I thought about it, a date with him didn't seem that bad.

My cereal would have to wait.

I walked upstairs and opened his door. He was sitting on the bed, staring at the closet. He turned his gaze to me and smiled.

"Back for more already?"

"Where are you going to take me?" I asked. He sat there a moment before responding.

"Hadn't thought about that,"

"And what time are you planning to take me?"

He paused again. "Hadn't thought about that either."

"Alfred!" he looked at me and smiled. We must be serious for you to be calling me by my real name already." I scowled at him.

"No, I just like to be polite and respectful." He was watching me intently. I didn't like how he was toying with me. I wasn't one to be flirty. And I could tell he was just trying to make me mad. Sown stairs the phone rang and he jolted past me to answer it. I matched his pace and stood behind him as he grabbed the phone.

"Yellow? Oh, sup Germany. Na, not really. Today? But we just had one a month ago." He whined. "Fine. You owe me though. Don't sigh like England does when he's irritated! Hello?" America hung up the phone and turned to me cheerfuly. We have a meeting today!

We arrived at the meeting hall and I sat in a corner away from everyone else. Germany called the meeting to order, discussed a few objects at hand like the multicultural languages. I wasn't really paying attention to anything until Germany's gaze shifted to me. I stood up and he smiled (or at least as much as Germany usually smiles) at me.

"Today, we will have debate on whether or not we should have August here be a country or just a capitol, and if so, of whom." People started whispering and I was a bit frightened.

"We shall hear different points of who she should be assigned to. We shall start with any other country but England or America. Who should start?" The first hand I saw go up was Poland's. Germany motioned to Poland.

"She should totally become Warsaw because she would be a good asset…" he drolled on but I was trying to understand what was so important about me. After a minute another man spoke up, interrupting Poland. He had dark brown hair and green eyes. He was actually something to look at.

"August would be better off being Madrid because first off, her name is after the great Emperor Augustus." He had to be Spain. "Plus, she probably knows Spanish as well as other langusges for trade."

"Actually," I stated. "The closest thing I speak to Spanish is Italian. Sorry," I shrugged.

"Please, she is obviously better as Paris. I mean, she looks French and is French. She is undeniably going to belong to me." Britan started yelling at France and called him a whole bunch of british insults.

"You all are being stupid! Berne! She would be a great part of Switserland and she has the correct knowledge to fight battles and August also is most likely more accustomed to our surroundings and such." Swissy blurted. I just loved how they thought they know more about me than they truly did.

Then, a rational voice came out. "We think she would be better off with us Nordics."Everyone turned to a man with blonde hair and glasses that from my angle gleamed and blocked his eye color. "She could easily be a capitol of Denmark, which isn't likely, Finland, Norway, Iceland, or even myself. Plus, no one has taken the position of Greenland." Everyone was actually listening.

I remembered learning about Greenland. It was originally owned by both Sweden and Denmark until later in 1953 the Constitution of Denmark was written and Greenland was officially part of the Kingdom of Denmark. I looked around the room and wondered which one was Denmark. Germany nodded and acknowledged the idea. So far, it was the only rational point. No one else was even listening to their shitty ideas.

"Zer goot, Sweden. You may actually have a chance." I got an anime vein.

"Excuse me, but can you not talk about me like I'm some object or game or something another. Am I allowed no say."

"Not really," America chimed.

"Shut the fuck up. I'm still pissed with you so I don't need your mouth."

"Oh hon hon. Looks like she has your attitude Britan, and Germany's mouth." France said. I had just recently realized he was a guy.

"Shut up!" Germany and England said together.

"What about her being Ottawa?" Canada asked. Germany stared.

"When did you get there?"

"He's been there!" I yelled.

"Anyvay," Germny continued. "Go on."

"Well, she's part French and she's American. Also she's brittish as well. Since the country of Canada is a mix of those three wouldn't she be part of Canada?" Everyone was thinking about it. So, thus I was back to being auctioned off.

People bickered on about who should rightfuly own me. It was just a bunch of crap. My attitude was getting worse with every passing second. I wanted to punch every person in that room. Once it ended I was angry. America came up to me.

"Wasn't that fun?" he said happily. I snapped.

"Watashi wa anata no kubi o narashimasu! **[I will wring your neck!] **Naze anata no ki-guchi o tojite okukoto ga dekinai! **[Why can't you keep your damn mouth shut!]**" I yelled at him in japenese. Japan walked past me as I said it. He sighed at me as I walked away. America caught up to me.

"Wait, what about out date?"

**I hope you liked it. Sorry if the translations are wrong form chapter one and this chapter. I got them from google translations. Please review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. I am so happy everyone likes my story. I hope I haven't kept you waiting long. I was recently told my character is a mary sue. I hate to admit it, but I agree because even said so. So, now instead of a perfect person I shall give her some flaws. Plus, you'll never guess how the date turns out…**

So, there I was, sitting at a table with America in a really nice restaurant. He was chatting it up with the waiter before ordering. It was an uncomfortable situation because he had me wear a dress he bought that was above my knees. Very bad. It was low cut. Worse. The dress was blue. I hate that color.

"And what shall you be having?" The waiter asked me.

"I'll have the ten ounce sirloin medium rare and steamed broccoli as the side." The man scribbled it down and walked away with our orders.

"I love that dress on you." America snickered.

"Well, I hate it. I will only wear it to make up for me screaming at you after the meeting." I thought it was quite funny, but he seemed a bit upset. I guess people don't like to be yelled at in a language they don't know.

"Do you hate me?" he asked suddenly. I blinked at him.

"What? Why would I hate you?" I asked very confused.

"You always seem mad at me."

I laughed. "I'm not mad; it's just that I have a sour attitude. I have a short fuse and when it's burnt out I go all out. Kind of like when I cussed you out."

"You were cussing me out?"

"No."

He smiled at me. "So, you have a bad temper?" I nodded. "No wonder a guy hasn't asked you out yet. We don't like girls who try to act too tough." I grimaced.

"You aren't helping." I looked around the restaurant.

"Really, did it have to be this fancy?" America cocked his head to the side.

"Why not?" he asked.

"I just don't think you should spend money on me." He smiled.

"You're trying to be modest."

"I can't help it. I'm not use to treatment." I said. Our food was set down finally and America went straight to eating it. I sighed and ate mine. He was downing his main course as if it were only an appetizer. He quickly finished while I was almost done. Maybe not even.

After that we started walking home instead of taking a cab. He was walking pretty close to me, but I hadn't really noticed at first.

"So, where are you actually from?" he asked.

"I was born in Boston, like I said at the first meeting because mom had me while flying back from Japan. We moved to New Orleans until I was two, then we moved to Canada. After that we moved to Rogers, Arkansas for good. I like the country a lot better than the damn city."

"You're a country girl? Cool!" I was glad he wasn't criticizing me for this. But I didn't know why.

"What's your favorite state?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, usually New York, or LA, but now I kinda like Arkansas." I giggled before covering my mouth.

"Is that supposed to be your cheesy pickup line or are you just that lame?" He grinned wide at me before shaking his head and putting a hand to his heart.

"That hurts. Really," I smiled at him and laid my head on his shoulder since I was still shorter than him. That made me a bit mad. America seemed a bit surprised I did so. Slowly, though, he put an arm around my shoulder. I looked up at him.

"Good thing I don't hate taller people. Usually I would be mad that your taller than me but, still." He just chuckled. "How tall are you?"

"5'9.6". Why?" I laughed. "You're short for a – how old are you?"

"19." I stared at him.

"Oh, you'll still grow until your twenty-one." He nodded.

"What do you consider me as?" he asked me.

I thought a moment. "Well, I haven't known you that long and this is our first date type thingy...maybe a friend with potential. My only friend I had moved away two months before I met you guys so I had to be on my own." I paused before sighing heavily. "I'm rambling again."

"No, I think it's cute when you ramble." I took my head off his shoulder and stared at him as we walked.

"Are you mocking me?" I asked.

"Just a little," he replied. I smacked his arm playfully. I was actually having a nice time. As if on cue to ruin a nice evening, it started raining. We ran for cover under a canopy.

"Well, should have seen that coming." America said sadly.

I kind of smiled at his attitude. All of a sudden I felt his coat on my shoulders. I looked up to him smiling.

"The hero has saved the day once again!" he pronounced proudly. I took it off and handed it back to him.

"I don't need it. Besides, it's not like I'll catch a cold or something."

Xxx

I caught a cold.

**Of course I would. Sorry it's kind of short but I want to start passing time and I found that my chapters were getting longer. They probably will continue doing so. I guess when you visit your cousins in Tulsa for T-N-T you get a sudden burst of inspiration. Although, all I did was wear a fedora, no get into cospaly which I will do at the animecon in Bentonville….I'm rambling.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Did you know that I really need to stop writing? I've been on some rampage and now they're just going to get longer so prepare yourself. Also, I am so irritated that I have to wait for the new school year to start; I know this is off topic. My mother is a teacher so when she goes back I know I will be back in two days, and only two days.**

Nothing interesting had happened in a while. It had been six months since my first date. Sad, right? I'm a seventeen year old, d-cup, girl that hasn't even had her first kiss. I was at Alfred's since it was his turn. Arthur had been watching me and always asked how it was going with him. It was as if he thought I liked America. Pshhh!

But, finally it was Halloween. England was delighted I wouldn't be there for it. America wanted to take me trick or treating later that night. It was starting to get dark and we would be watching a scary movie later. Right now he was down stairs cooking cupcakes.

I was just finishing up my makeup. No, not normal makeup. My clothes were tattered and I had costume makeup to make me look like a zombie. I had done a pretty good job considering it was my first time in a while. I had put in grey zombie contacts where I still had pupils. I had my hair bunched up with hair spray and I was so gonna get him. I had played enough Left 4 Dead to know how to act and watched Zombieland maybe a little too much. I walked down the stairs and waited in the kitchen doorway before starting to act.

America's POV

I was making my cupcakes for Halloween. Today would be the scariest, but if I could keep my cool today August would be totally impressed. I hoped.

I was pouring the batter into the cups when I heard moaning. I turned my head a little and behind me I caught sight of a frikin zombie. And not just any zombie, it was August in zombie form, as in, dead. My heart, I could have sworn, ceased all at once. I dropped the batter as she came closer. I was so close to screaming but I held it. Sadly, I squeaked. I looked for a weapon as she got closer. What could I use that wouldn't damage her too much. Just to stall her. I searched franticly before catching sight of a large ladle over in the corner. Why did England arrange my kitchen like this? I dove for it and at the same time she lunged at me.

August's POV

I put my mouth to his neck as he smacked me on the head with a damn ladle! I should have expected that since he was afraid of ghosts and such. I pulled away and put a hand to my head.

"OW!" he stared at me in shock. "Why would you to that? That hurt!" I pouted at him as he slowly set down the ladle. He smiled at me apologetically and I laughed. I walked over and tugged at the strap of his apron.

"I love it." He smacked my hand away playfully. "England said if I didn't then I would be forced to eat his scones again."

"How would he know?" I asked, snapping his apron.

"He did last week. I don't know how but he yelled at me over the phone about not wearing it and I was scared out of my mind. He just knows."

"Well, maybe we should clean this up?" I said, observing the mess we had created. America and I got wash clothes and started wiping all the batter of the floor. I looked at him and noticed that he still had "blood" on his neck where I had bitten (not actually) him.

"Hold on," I said. I scooted over to him and wiped it off. I giggled a little as I showed him on the rag.

"You're a bit of messy eater, aren't you?" I couldn't help but blush. "Uh," I stuttered.

He laughed at me before continuing to restart making the batter. I decided to help him, but first he made me wipe off the makeup and put on an apron so I didn't ruin my costume. I didn't believe him. Alfred made me put up my hair so it didn't get in the food.

"Can I mix it?" I asked. He grinned and handed me the electric mixer.

"Just be careful, it can get a little out of hands sometimes-" Too late for that.

I turned it on and it splattered all over me. America laughed at me before taking the mixer form me. He bumped me at the hip to push me out of the way. I got a paper towel and wiped it off my clothes as much as possible, and then I wiped it off my face. I watched him pour the batter into the wrappers that sat in the molds and continued to move the cupcakes to the oven. America closed the oven door and turned to me. He leered at me and I stiffened. He walked over to me and I stared at him.

"You missed a spot." Alfred said before putting his hand on my left shoulder and leaning to my right, licking my earlobe. I blushed _really_ bad, I could tell. He pulled away and smiled. His hand was still on my shoulder.

"Uh, i-it must have gotten their w-when I turned away." I said as an excuse to bring some awkwardness out of the air. He just shook his head and laughed under his breath. America sat down in a chair before grinning again.

"I love screwin' with you." I fumed because: 1. I was just insulted and 2. That didn't sound right.

"You suck you sick bastard." I said sitting next to him.

He shook his head and the timer went off. Alfred walked over to the oven and pulled out the cupcakes. When he set them on the counter I reached for one only to get my hand smacked.

"No. Why don't you just get ready for trick or treating? We'll be out pretty late." I smiled and walked upstairs. Before finishing the decent I yelled down, "I'll try not to be too scary for your sake."

Xxx

We walked around the neighborhood with our bags, trick or treating at each house. America was dressed as a monster from some video game Japan had given him. Blood was drawn coming from his eyes, and I hadn't seen that before. I was dressed up like a vampire. Classic. Alfred and I came up to one house and he knocked. We had been going back and forth. One person knocked and the other asked "trick or treat". It was my turn.

The door opened and I smiled, baring my plastic fangs. "Trick or Treat!" the woman smiled and handed us candy.

"You two look so cute! Now, Alfred, who is this young lady?" she asked him.

"This is my friend August. She's staying with me for Halloween instead of with Arthur." He said. The lady laughed. "Well, take care."

We walked back down the street and got into the car. Our bags were full and I was ready for candy. I had eaten diner because Arthur called to make sure we did. I opened my bag and pulled out a tootsie roll. America pulled up to his house. Since this was around WW2 the car was an oldie and I loved it. I bounced inside and sat on the couch. He sat down next to me and started the movie. He turned to me and smiled.

"So, when you get scared, you can just come to the hero." I laughed.

"Sure," he pouted. We watched the movie and America stayed pretty quiet except for him jumping a few times. It was unlike him. I could still tell he was scared, but this time he tried his hardest not to show it. I grinned evilly.

"I'm gonna get some popcorn." I said. His head whipped in my direction.

"What?"

"I want some popcorn."

"How about I go?" he offered nervously.

"Nah." I walked into the kitchen and put a bag of popcorn in the microwave. I walked into the living room quietly. He was in the corner of the couch, curled up as to not be seen easily. I shook my head with a curt smile. I snuck over and shoved my hands on his shoulders screaming "Boo!" he screeched and jumped forward off the couch. I was laughing so hard that I couldn't breathe.

I looked up and he was giving me that kicked puppy look. Alfred sat on the couch and kept that look on. I sat next to him and stifled a laugh.

"I'm sorry. I just couldn't help it, you were being so quiet and it's weird." He huffed and I hugged him, pressing my breasts against him. He tried to wiggle out but that made it worse. I squeezed him harder and he blushed.

"Come on, this is as close as you would even get because you just can't make a move." I looked at the television screen on the worst scene possible: there was a clown with a machete.

I screamed as loud as I ever had in my life and we both fell off the side of the couch. I was still holding on to him tightly, maybe _too_ tightly.

"Make it go away, Alfred! Turn it off!" he snickered a little.

"But, why? It's so cute—"

"TURN IT OFF!" I screamed in his ear. He scrambled up to turn off the movie. I sat behind the couch with my legs up to my chest and my head hidden. I felt America put his hands on my arms.

"August?" I looked up.

"What?" I asked him angrily.

"Are you okay?" he looked genuinely concerned. I snuggled my head into his chest.

"I hate clowns!" I sobbed. He pet my hair. "I know," he whispered.

"Can I just kill all clowns and dump them in some landfill in Egypt where archaeologists find them and freak out so I can laugh then run?" he smirked.

"No." He pulled me into his lap. "Maybe we should go to bed."

"What about the popcorn, though?" I whined.

He laughed. "It should still be good in the morning."

America helped me up stairs and I laid down on the bed. He started to walk out but I caught his shirt before he did. He turned to me and nearly had a heart attack. I was close to tears. He sighed and sat on the bed with me. I made him lay down next to me because I was terrified.

"I can't believe you're scared of a stupid clown. I mean, why didn't you ask me about the movie?" he asked.

"Well, I didn't want to know the ending right off the bat." He groaned. "When I was little my dad called a clown for my first birthday party the night after I had watched 'IT' with Robbi. I was in tears." I laughed at myself. "It was pathetic." He patted my back.

"Just sleep." I hesitated before nuzzling my head into his chest and falling asleep.

Xxx

I awoke the next morning and America was asleep. I slipped out of bed and headed towards the kitchen as to eat the popcorn. On my way I found a door that I hadn't noticed before. I must not have been paying attention. I opened it and inside was all this random stuff. I guessed it was a storage room. I walked further into and noticed a little box that was opened a bit. I sat down next to it and opened it the rest of the way. Inside were small wooden toy soldiers. Each of them was different, but they were all old and in a terrible condition. Maybe I could fix them up as a surprise for America since it was in his storage closet. It would be a great birthday present. Plus, seeing him happy would be a great birthday present for me.

**Okay, before you freak because I made her birthday on Christmas I would prefer you didn't because that is my birthday. I am basing the character off myself. One of the only differences: when I tried to crown a witch it killed me. I failed. Anyway, August is an oc version of me so I would be appreciative if no one else called her a mary sue because even my mom laughed at that. Vinx agreed she was a mary sue.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sup, Elriclover here. I hope you all have enjoyed this so far. Just a little bit left. I am trying to make them longer but the chapters are much longer on Microsoft Word than on Fanfiction. Anyway, enjoy!**

It had been two months. Thanksgiving was boring; except for when America started a food fight with Scotland and poor Peter got his face smashed into the soup. Boy was England wicked mad. Now it was Christmas Eve. All the countries were getting together for the holidays and it was full of cheerful atmosphere. Finland was the happiest person in the world. We had all gotten foods from every country and people were gathered around right now, getting last minute decorations together. Someone had decided to put up mistletoe tight where everyone walked. It hung right in the doorway between the conference room (which was where we would eat the next day and the tree was there) and the hallway to dorms that I never knew were there.

I had America's present in my room and it was ready. I had repainted, resanded, and even put glazer on the toy soldiers. I couldn't wait to see his reaction. I walked up to the room and was putting it in the box when England knocked. I didn't have enough time to react. He walked in and saw the box, lid open.

"What's that?" I pushed it behind me.

"Nothing…" I said slowly. Arthur walked over to me and I got up to push him away.

"Listen, shouldn't you be getting Peter to bed soon? I mean, we'll be bringing out the alcoholic eggnog and-"

He pushed past me and picked up the wooden box out of the present box. England stared at it.

"Where did you get this?" I was wringing my hands.

"I found it in America's storage and thought that I could fix them up and give them to him as a present so he could be happy. It was sad just seeing them sit there collecting dust. They must've had some value to him." England nodded.

"When he was little I broke my arm making them for him." I covered my mouth.

"I'm so sorry!" I said, bowing my head in shame. He laughed.

"You do like America." My head shot up. "What?" I asked.

"I knew you liked him. It was pretty obvious by the way you two acted. Pretending to be sexual and then just saying it was to tease the other." I was glaring now. "I knew it!"

I grabbed the wooden box and put it back, wrapping up the little present. "I don't like him, and even if I did he wouldn't like some freak that just had her first kiss and is a day away from turning eighteen." I turned to him, flustered all of a sudden. Stupid, I had told him.

"Tomorrow's your birthday?" he asked, stunned.

"Yes." I breathed.

"Well, that's great. What is America planning?"

"He doesn't know. No one does, well, besides you. No one asked so I didn't tell."

England was staring at me, mouth agape.

"What?" he shook his head before looking out the door. "We should head downstairs now. People are bringing out the alcohol. You can't drink anyway." Arthur replied.

I walked downstairs with him and America was immediately at my side. He handed me a glass.

"So, what's up?" I shrugged.

America's POV

August was rambling on about how cool it was to see everyone together again. I wasn't paying attention because Prussia was grinning evilly. Not good.

"Oh geez, they're at it again. I'll be back." August stalked over to France and England fighting. I looked over and Prussia was by my side with a mug of beer.

"Holly shit!" I stumbled back. Gilbert laughed heartily.

"So, you seem to like her. I hear you haven't made a move yet, either."

"Listen here – wait, what?" he smirked.

"You heard me. I bet I could make a move faster and _better_ than you ever could." I narrowed my eyes to him. "Excuse me?"

"Well, it would make you mad as hell, so it's worth it." He walked away. That was just weird. I wouldn't let that happen. But what was I supposed to do. Walk up to her and say "Hey, I like you a _lot_" And walk away?

She was walking towards the hallway, probably to go back to the room or to the bathroom. Then it occurred to me. **The mistletoe!** That's how he would do it. Prussia was already walking that way. I was doomed.

August's POV

I had to get ointment from my room to treat poor France. Brittan was drunk and angry. Not good. I was just under the arch when a hand grabbed my shoulder. I turned to see Gilbo. I smiled.

"Hey," I said. He grinned at America for some reason and America looked frikin pissed as hell.

"Ooooh! Gilbert and August are under the mistletoe!" Finland cooed. The what? I looked up to check. Sure enough I had forgotten. Prussia smiled. He leaned in and kissed me. I froze. He pulled back and I put a hand to my mouth. I was shaking.

America rushed over and immediately started yelling at Prussia.

"You made her cry!"

"Like I knew that was going to happen!"

I shook my head before laughing hysterically. The whole room was looking at me funny. I must have looked weird considering I was giggling for no reason.

"What's wrong?" Italy asked worriedly. I stopped laughing just enough to speak.

"It's just, this couldn't be more hilarious. I mean, the way I get my first kiss." I sighed. "I never expected it to happen this way. That's funny." America stared at me all weird.

"That is your first kiss?" France asked. I nodded.

"The only date I have ever had was with America and we just ended up hitting each other because I had gotten sick."

"Maybe it was mono," I glared at Spain.

Prussia grinned. "I guess a lot of girls have their firsts with me-"

I kicked Prussia over and sighed heavily. "Of course you would say that."

America was scratching the back of his head. I looked over to England who was snorting. "I guess you got your wish, August. A first kiss as soon as possible before the clock strikes midnight and you turn eighteen." I glared at him.

"Shut up," I hissed. He just smiled broadly.

"Why don't you tell people? It's stupid to just keep it a secret and spoil such a good chance at celebrating your turning into an adult."

"I'm warning you, Arthur. Be quiet." The rest of the countries were tense and looking between us.

"Or what?" he challenged.

"You're a terrible cook and I hate your food." I said, thinking that would put him in his place. But he was pissed now. I frowned.

"That's it," he growled.

"You wouldn't." I laughed nervously. I hated myself right then. He was drunk, of course he would. Nothing was holding the Briton back.

"August turns eighteen tomorrow and she was going to give something to the guy that she absolutely _adores_." Excuse me. I was walking fast towards him. I grabbed his arm and was plowing my way out of the room.

"I think you've said just about enough." I simmered underneath but kept as cool as possible. He fell to the ground as I paced back and forth in the hallway. "Great. Now America thinks I like someone else and I just had my first kiss with Prussia. Everyone will insist on giving me attention thanks to you. I'm doomed. This is all your fault. I can't believe you did that."

He wasn't paying attention. England was drunk off his ass. Now what? America walked out but I didn't notice.

"What am I supposed to do now? I can't go back in there. Alfred probably thinks that I'm easy or something, everyone else will just think I am the freak. Damn it, damn it, damn it!" America put his hand on my shoulder and I jumped.

"Are you alright?" he asked. I sighed.

"No, I'm not. I hate this. It's almost New Years; I'm turning eighteen, and now this? How could it get worse?" he shook his head.

"Dude, what's so bad about New Years? It's the best and we'll get to start a new year with new beginnings. And new whoppers!" I laughed.

"You are so weird." I smiled. "New Years was my mom's favorite day ever. She loved looking ahead to the new era and to see a brand new year full of wonders." I reminisced. America patted me on the back rather hard.

"Yep, your mom knew what she was talking about." He gave a hearty laugh and sat down next to me. England had passed out.

"I can't believe I'm gonna be an adult."

"Yep, and now you get to do whatever you want, except drink." I stared at him.

"But you drink." He sighed.

"So? I'm a country. You ain't." I punched his arm.

"Don't be a smartass." I chuckled.

Xxx

I woke up to an American hovering over me.

"GOOD MORNING!" he screamed. I blinked.

"Too loud…" I mumbled.

"It's Christmas! Come on, everyone is up and ready to open presents." He dragged me out of bed befre glancing at me. I was wearing a cami and comfy short shorts for sleeping in. America blinked a few times before smiling again.

"Lets goo, let's go, let's go!" Too loud too loud too loud! We went zipping down the stairs and into the conference hall.

"Happy Birthday!" The countries cheered. I was stunned.

"What?"

Hungary and Seychelles were on either side of me, chatting away. They were so pretty. . .and dressed. I turned my gaze to America whom was talking excitedly to England. Everyone opened presents and I got a few things as well. Austria came over.

"Do you play the piano?" he asked.

"Not very well. I was more focused on clarinet." He nodded. "But my mother did, and she played it beautifully." Austria nodded.

"What did she know?" I thought for a moment.

"Her favorite was the moonlight sonata." He smiled.

Austria walked over to a grand piano that had been placed there for the holidays. He started to play the piece. I sat down beside the piano and listened intently. The movements were beautiful, the sound impeccable. Lichteinstein was next to me all of a sudden and I smiled warmly to her. She smiled back and just listened to him play.

It was much later and the feast was over. People were going to bed. America was sitting alone in the hallway, playing a portable game. I stood there with the box in my hand. This was my only chance to give ti to him. I sighed. He probably wouldn't like it anyway. I mean, maybe he had it in the storage room for a specific reason. I backed away a bit and my foot thumped the wall. America looked up. He had that goofy grin on his face so I stepped forward.

"Hey," I said. He looked at the box in my hands.

"What's that?" I looked down at it.

"Oh, uh," I shoved it into his hands and looked away. "I got you a present." He opened it and just stared at it blankly. Alfred popped open the lid on the wooden toy box and picked up one of the soliders. A smile touched his lips and I let out a sigh of relief.

"I love it." I stared at him.

Alfred watched me fluster a little. "I just thought I'd fix it up for you and, you know, that." I started to wak away when I heard him giggle slightly. I faced him.

"What?" I barked.

"thanks." I blushed just a tad.

"Uh, no prob." I walked upstairs and closed my door behind me.

…

_Britan was right. _America thought to himself. _Maybe I have a chance on New Years…_

**Okay, sorry it took me awhile, but I couldn't get the right words or get good inspiration. Plus, I just got home from visiting Tulsa for T-N-T. If any of you were there I would love to know because I might have seen you. Anyway, please review because my sister wants to see how many I can get on this chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey, sorry it's been awhile, a friend of mine is moving so I've been busy writing her a personal fanfic while listening to Evanescence. Anyway, I hope I've still got your attention and I would prefer you guys review me more. PLEASE!**

"No," I said firmly. I wasn't going to let Alfred win.

"Come on! It'll be fun."

"NO! And that is final." I barked. A smirk touched his lips.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Motorcycles are dangerous and I am not taking the risk, America!" America had to go and pick something up at the store and I was supposed to go to keep him on track and not let him get distracted. I wasn't going on his damn motorcycle. I was snowing and more dangerous than usual.

"Get on. We'll be fine. Besides, we have to hurry so either get on or we can have Ukraine come with me. I reddened and sighed.

"Fine! But only so that you stay on track." He smiled childishly before handing me a helmet. It matched the motorcycle with the American flag on it. I held on to his waist, not knowing how fast it was about to go. He revved it up and we went flying out of that parking lot. I pressed myself to him and buried my face into his jacket. He was laughing his loud and obnoxious laugh. Soon enough we were at the store and I jumped off, legs weak. He ruffled my hair and laughed again.

"Inside we go!" I followed him into the store reluctantly. America was about to get what we needed when he saw a rack full of comic books. I grabbed him by the collar and he let out a choked sound.

"No. Stick to the list or I'll bop you." He grimaced before going around the store. That's when something caught my eye. I walked over to the rack I was interested in. America poked his head around the corner and stared at me.

"August?" I looked at him for a second but went back to what was I transfixed on. "Are you okay?" he asked. I pointed and her stared.

"What? The 'Funny Bones'?" I nodded.

"I went to New York once and they had these. They are the best in the world. The sad part is that there aren't any in Rogers." I grabbed a box. I looked pleadingly at him. "Can we get some?" I asked. He smiled.

"Well, duh! Go ahead." I grabbed two boxes and put them in the cart. We checked out the food and walked outside. It was snowing again. I waited as America put the food in the side pocket. I mounted behind him and gripped tightly.

"You do know that we aren't moving yet, correct?" I nodded. He just shook his head and started driving. I nuzzled my head into his bomber jacket. It was warm from Alfred. Was he really this warm? I hoped so, because –

No. Bad August, you can't think like that. He's just a friend. A retarded, childish, cute, sexy –

Auughhhhhh!

He pulled back up to the conference center and we walked into the warmth. I embraced it and collapsed onto one of the couches that sat there in the lounge. America parked himself next to me.

"Ah, it feels so nice in here. I hate winter. I tried to boycott it. I failed." I laughed at America.

"You can't boycott winter." He sighed.

"Well, I know that know, don't I?" I shook my head. England walked in and smiled.

"The bag?" America handed it to him and England peered inside. He looked puzzled. "Why are there 'Funny Bones' in here?" he asked. I got up and took them out.

"I wanted them." I held them close to me and smiled broadly. England shook his head.

Later that night I looked out at the stars. It was New Year's Eve and everyone was inside celebrating. It was really nice out, the snow whirling around me and the temperature a steady twenty-three degrees Fahrenheit. I didn't want to be inside at the moment. People were drinking and everything. The eggnog had come out too. A few people were out on the balcony as well. Sweden and Finland were cuddling in a chair together. Hungary and Austria were kissing against a wall and Italy was trying his best to hide that he was holding hands with Germany. Through the window I saw Spain groping Romano, Russia checking out Prussia, Poland slinging an arm around Lithuania, Ukraine hugging Canada and England flirting with the building maid.

I was about to just head inside when the glass door opened and France came out. He held up a glass of red wine.

"You looked lonely. I thought I could talk to you a bit, no?" I smiled at him.

"Sure." He walked over to me and handed me the glass. I took a sip and smiled.

"Tonight's the night." I said quietly. He nodded.

"Who will you be kissing tonight, Cherie?" he asked. I looked at him with a puzzled expression.

"What do mean? I'm not going to kiss anyone." He shook his head.

"No, who will you be kissing at midnight? It is one of the oldest traditions in all of our countries histories. Denmark has Norway, Estonia has his girlfriend, Japan is locked in his room, and I have Seychelles. Even my tsunder friend England is with someone." I sighed. France grinned.

"I know someone would love to be the one kissing you tonight." I looked at him funny.

"Who?" I asked. France looked over his shoulder to the celebration. I looked too. America was staring at us, but once I glanced in his direction he blushed and turned his head away. I laughed.

"America? But he doesn't like me in that way. I mean, come on. Right?" France just shrugged and walked away. Once he was gone Alfred strutted up to me and smiled his usual goofy grin. He looked out at the stars and sighed.

"It's beautiful out tonight, isn't it?" I nodded at him and watched the snow flicker past me. America beamed at me and I laughed.

"What?"

"Oh," he stammered. "Nothing. Nothing at all. Just admiring the view." He wiped some of the snow off the rail and set down his glass. I did the same.

"So, who are you kissing tonight?" America just fidgeted.

"No one." I smiled slightly.

"Really?" I turned my attention to the sky, watching the snow come from out of nowhere. "Me either."

America looked at me with a shocked expression. "Impossible!" I chuckled.

"Don't be sarcastic. I'm not good at this sort of thing, you know?" he smiled.

"I could be your 'date' tonight." He froze. "Or whatever it's called, but only if you want. You don't have to or anything, cause you probably don't want to. It's fine if not, but I'm not saying you shouldn't or should, you know? It's totally your choice-"

"Alfred, shut up. You're starting to sound like Finland." He laughed nervously. "I would love to be your 'date'." He sighed in relief.

"Okay, well, we have two minutes." I looked at my watch.

"Are you serious? Only two minutes until the New Year? Jeez. Why didn't I keep track of the time? God, I'm such a spazz." I shuffled. "So it's okay that we're going to kiss?" I asked.

Alfred smiled. "Uh, yeah. Nothing personal right?" I nodded.

"Right, I mean, it's normal. It's New Year's for god sakes. We shouldn't worry." I swallowed.

All of a sudden I heard voices chanting form inside. _Fifty-nine, fifty-eight, fifty-seven._ I looked at Alfred as everyone outside was chanting too. America squeezed my hand. I was nervous.

"I've never kissed before, so don't laugh when I fail, okay?"

_Fifty-one, fifty, forty-nine…_

"Of course not. Why would I laugh at you, I mean, I'm not that experienced either. Although, I am the hero and that would make me naturally awesome at it."

_Forty-three, forty-two, forty-one…_

I just nodded. "Alright." I hesitated. "But you have to actually mean it. I don't want to kiss you because I have to. I want to kiss you because I chose to do so."

_Thirty-two, thirty-one, thirty…_

He blushed. "O-okay. Same here I guess." He rubbed the back of his neck and it looked so cute.

_Twenty-six, twenty-five…_

Aaauuggggh! I can't think of him like that! "So, are you ready? Cause I am…sort of." I uttered quietly.

_Seventeen, sixteen, fifteen, fourteen…_

I felt butterflies in my stomach as it was getting closer to midnight. I looked at Alfred. He just smirk at me, almost like a little kid on his first day of school. Nervous.

_Seven, six, five, four, three…_

Oh god.

_Two…_

Shit, shit, shit.

_One…_

Everyone chanted 'Happy New Years' and couples kissed. Germany reached down to Italy. Finland was in Sweden's lap and kissed him. Even England was kissing that maid. At that moment, Alfred leaned over to close the distance between us and pressed his lips to mine. He had a hand around my waist in a second and pulled me closer. I wrapped my arms around his neck after I was sure he wasn't backing away. The world just seemed to melt away and it was only us. I found myself indulging in the heat that was Alfred.

And that's when it finally hit me and I realized…

I loved Alfred F. Jones. The hero, America.

I loved him, and I knew it.

But, instead of some intense kissing scene like in the movies it just got intensely _**cold**__._ I shivered and we broke the kiss. I grabbed his hand and pulled him inside.

"Damn, it's cold." He said.

"No kidding. How did I stay out there before?" I asked, mostly to myself though.

America shook his head. "You just crazy or something." I nodded and laughed.

"What now?" I asked. He shrugged.

"Want to go and steal food from the kitchen downstairs?" he suggested eagerly. I stared at him.

"But there's food right there." I said, motioning to the buffet table.

"So? We can head down there where there aren't as many people surrounding us." My heart pounded. Me and Alfred. Alone. On New Years? This was going to be good.

"Well, okay."

I followed the country downstairs and into the kitchen connected to the mess hall. Hopefully England never cooked here. We snuck behind the serving counter. I picked up a cod chili dog and sighed. Looking around I spotted a microwave. I shoved the hot dog in and turned on the timer. America was watching me, but I tried to ignore it. His footsteps clacked as he approached me. I turned to him and he wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me close.

"What," I started before he touched my nose to his.

"How about we stay productive while the food cooks." I blushed, but nodded wordlessly. He leaned over and kissed me gently. I once again melted into it. He moved his hands up my sides, reaching his hands up to my neck. I put my hands on his waist. Alfred bit my lip and I moaned. He smiled and pulled away.

"You're too easy to predict." I frowned.

"Because that's what every girl wants to hear from her first love." He just leaned down to kiss me again, then stopped.

"You love me?" I blushed.

"Uh, well…yes." America smiled at me.

"Good. Now we're on the same page." He smashed his lips to mine and I had my hands in his hair. We were enjoying the moment when we heard the doors open. I paused as the footsteps came closer. I shoved America under the serving table and stood up.

China stared at me. I smiled innocently.

"What are you doing in here, aru?" he asked.

"I was just…picking up my napkin." The microwave beeped and I pulled it opened, grabbing the plate. China just nodded. I bit into the chili dog and then spit it back out while dropping the rest of it.

"Are you okay, aru?" I just held thumbs up.

"That was a very hot hotdog." I hesitated before face palming. "Oh, the irony." He just smiled. China looked back at the doors.

"We should hurry. The party is about to wrap up, aru." He said.

I waved as he left and helped America up. He stared at my hotdog and then laughed.

"You killed it." He cackled.

"Not my fault."

"Totally is."

"Will you just shut up? We have to get back." I griped. America nodded and walked out. I stood there, not knowing why.

I pulled out a necklace from my pocket, fingering the swirls in the silver. The heart locket popped open and I stared at the picture. I smiled at it and blinked back tears.

"My first love, mom. I wish you could meet him."

**Hey so, I know it was a bit corny, but at least it isn't stupid. And there will be more chapters. It doesn't end here. I shall tell you when it ends. But, anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it and that you will stay tuned for something **_**very**_** dramatic in the next chapter…oops, I said too much. *laughs evilly.* Vinx-STFU! Me-Fine!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry it has taken so long. School is staring and my best friend moved, plus I have to take care of my neighbor's animals. My god it is so frustrating. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter and review it. Arigato!**

I sat back and watched Sealand playing with toy soldiers. It was quite cute how he had his world when he played with them. England walked from the kitchen and sat down next to me. He smiled at me and I sighed.

"Okay, you were right. I love Alfred. Shoot me." I told Arthur. He just laughed and shook his head.

"I know all…" he said vaguely. I stared at him.

"Don't be weird." England smirked and I pushed him playfully. "Shut up." England shifted uncomfortably in his seat. I looked over at him.

"Is something wrong?" He gulped.

"Tomorrow is another conference and word has it that it has been decided who you will be." I blinked.

What? "Is that so?" Nodding, he faced me and bit his lip.

"If you aren't assigned to America then you won't see him for quite some time. Only every conference will you see him." I frowned and sank into the couch. "I'm sorry," he started.

"It's fine." I got up. "I shouldn't have expected it to be any different. And at least I can call him, maybe. It won't be that bad, right?" he stared. I sighed. "I'm going to take a walk." I said. England watched as I walked outside. The air was still crisp since it was January. Here in Brittan it wasn't snowing, hard to believe since it rained all the frikin time. I sat on a bench once I reached the park that was only a few blocks down. People walked past me and I saw a little girl, maybe seven, holding hands with her mother.

They looked so happy and all of a sudden I became jealous. She got to see her mother all the time probably, and maybe she had a nice family. I envied her so much. But, she was a stranger. I leaned my head back and it smacked into the bench. Oww!

I opened up my locket and smiled at the picture of my mother. She had a permanent smile, beaming back at me and somehow I felt better. A hand rested on my shoulder, catching me off guard. I jumped, snapping the locket shut. I turned before heaving a sigh of relief. England sat next to me.

"What's that?" he asked pointing to the necklace.

"My mother gave it to me on my fourth birthday. I put a picture of her in there." I opened it up, showing him her portrait. He just gawked.

She had hair to her shoulders, bleach blonde. Her eyes were a light green, a few shades away from emerald, and she was holding a baby wrapped in a yellow blanket. England looked up at me.

"Why do you think I always listen to you and cling to you? Otherwise I would be pushing you off roofs and insulting your cooking." At that England's face twisted into an offended sort of expression. I laughed. "Sorry. Anyway, you act a lot like her, too. Stubborn, not one to be bossed around, someone who doesn't take shit. You and her both are great with children too. I miss her so much. Oh, and get this her name was Arlen. Funny," Arthur smiled. "Let's, take a walk Iggy!"

"Don't call me that. I hate nicknames."

"I know."

Xxx

We arrived to the meeting early like we usually did. I sat next to England and looked around for America. Of course, he was late. America had a knack for that. I saw him finally arrive as the last few nations filed in to the hall. Alfred waved at me and sat in his usual spot. I fidgeted in my seat. England laid a hand on my shoulder.

"Everything is going to be okay." I just bit my lip. The conference started and we went into a few problems.

"And now, the decision to what country August shall be." I gulped. "We have a man here to tell us what the vote came to from our bosses, as to who would be responsible enough."

A man stepped up. He nodded to the nations before pulling out an envelope. "The country that will adapt the new capitol shall be…" he pulled out the slip of paper and it felt like some game show or American Idol. Annoyingly painstaking. Plus, the set up couldn't be more stupid.

"Germany. August shall be addressed as Berlin." I blinked. _Berlin_? People clapped and England gave an apologetic smile. I just grimaced and stared at the table. I didn't even know Germany that well.

I had to sit through the rest of the meeting, and every so often I looked up to America. He just sat there, keeping quiet. Well, somewhat.

Finally, it ended. People started filing out and I grabbed on to the back of America's bomber jacket.

"We need to talk." I said. He smiled his goofy smile.

"What's up, babe?" He asked.

"Um, what are we going to do? Now that I'm going to be Berlin, I have to be on the Axis Powers. You're on the Allies. How are we going to see each other?" America just smiled at me.

"Don't you worry about that? I'll think up something." I sighed. Hands cupped my face and I looked at him. "It'll be okay." He kissed me and it all seemed to flood away. I could trust him. Well, as much as possible since he was the one that caused my concussion in July.

"Alright." I wrapped my arms around his neck and pressed my lips to his. We would be fine. Besides, I knew how this would all unravel. It may have been World War 2, but I came from 2011. The Axis would loose and later Germany and Japan would be great allies with America. It just made me wonder how World War 3 was going to turn out.

"So, do you want to do anything before you pack up and head to Germany's house?" he asked me. I buried my head in his jacket.

"Maybe we can go on a date." Alfred stroked my hair.

"Okay, where do you want to go?" I pulled back and smiled.

"First, let's grab lunch."

We walked to McDonalds and America bought two bags of burgers. I just sipped my shake and chewed a fry slowly. I would have to leave my boyfriend. How fucking stupid was that. Jeez, way to make my day. I felt his hand run over my cheek. I looked up and he seemed worried.

"What?"

"Are you okay?" I nodded. He looked at my burger. "Are you going to eat that?" I laughed.

"At least I know your humor can always cheer me up." Alfred just smirked and started talking about how he would try and be all official at the next meeting so he could get people to at least _consider_ his ideas. We sat there and talked for some time.

Finally he walked me back to England's house. I kept my hand in his the whole time. We got to the door and he wrapped his arms around me.

"So, I'll see you off at the airport. And I want a nice long kiss, too." Alfred demanded childishly.

"Nothing short of it." I laughed and he kissed me tenderly. He nuzzled into my neck and a shiver went down my spine.

"I love you." I froze. America looked at me with question in his eyes. "Do you love me back?" he asked. I smiled.

"Of course I do."

"Then say it," he told me. I stared at him before grinning wide.

"I love you, Alfred. I truly do." Alfred smiled at me and gave me one big sloppy kiss before skipping off down the street. I opened the door and England waved me into the kitchen. I followed without question.

"Are you okay now?" he asked me. Concern filled his eyes. I nodded. "Good. I will drop you off at the airport around five in the morning. I already packed your bags and everything." I stared at him.

"Why?"

"Because you were having so much fun and I didn't want you to be late in the morning after packing all night." He tucked my hair behind one ear. "This isn't temporary like all the other times have been. You're actually going to be living with Germany."

"I know." I said. I hugged him and he stiffened a little before putting is arms around my back.

"August!" oh no. I turned and Sealand was running into the kitchen. Arthur moved out of the way just in time for the tackle. Peter hugged me so tight I thought I would suffocate.

"You're leaving us? Why would you do that?" yelped Peter. I felt bad for having to leave now. I just patted his head.

"I have to Peter, I'm Berlin now." He shook his head.

"No!" I sighed.

"Sealand, it isn't my decision. Besides, don't you want me to be happy?" he just shrugged. "Well, I'd be happy doing this. I've always wanted to see Germany." The kid just puffed out his cheeks and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Peter," I whined. "For me?" It took him a minute, but Sealand sat on one of the chairs at the dining table and slumped. I kissed his forehead.

"Be good for me or England will give me a bad report. And you don't want that." Sealand nodded and walked up the stairs, pausing.

"If they do anything bad, I will be there." He ran up the rest of the stairs. I laughed and turned to England.

"You should get to bed as well." Arthur said. I hugged him one last time before walking up the stairs. I got into bed only to fall asleep to: "Scotland, you git! Why are you still here? Bloody Wanker!"

Xxx

It was the next morning and we were on our way to the airport and England was pretty quiet. Odd, considering he was usually striking up some conversation with me as we headed to the airport to get me to America's. I cleared my throat and his eyes shifted to me for a second.

"Is something wrong, Iggy?" I asked him.

"No, it's just that this is the last we'll see of each other for a while." He replied. "But, at least you'll fit in there."

"How?" I replied, very confused at his observation.

"Didn't you say you spoke German? Plus you have blonde hair so that fits in. Although, your hazel eyes don't fit with Germany's blue ones."

"They are green most of the time." I retorted. I always loved the color green and when people said my eyes were hazel, I said green. "And anyway, yes, I speak German."

We stepped out at the airport and I hugged him one last time before grabbing my bags and heading in. It was still a little dark and there weren't as many people as I imagined being there. I sat down and immediately had my waist attacked.

"Good morning sunshine!" America chimed. I pulled his hands off my waist and got up.

"Hey, America. I didn't think you would be here this early." I said.

"Pssha! Dude, I totally heard that you were going to be here early so I drank, like, six cups of coffee and when I get home I'm going back to bed. Anyway, so what's up?" America practically sped through that sentence, or well, sentences.

"I don't think you're going back to sleep anytime soon, America. So, are you going to wait with me until Germany gets here?"

"Totally!" Alfred sat down in a chair and patted his lap. I sat down in it and he hugged my waist tightly. I put my head on his shoulder and he just smiled at me. How beautiful it was. The airport was quiet and so it really helped the mood. We just sat there, soaking in the silence.

Until I heard shouting.

"–and I'm still awesomer that damn Austria." Gilbert.

Germany and Prussia were walking over and I got up, America's hands groping the air. I nodded at them and America got up too. That's when I realized…they were all taller than me.

"Good morning to you, August." Ludwig said. I smiled and he offered to take my bags.

"Don't worry, I got them." But of course, they were out of my hands and Prussia was looking all proud. Germany sighed.

"Can I have those back?" I asked him.

"No. The all awesome Prussia can handle them. Plus, you're a girl, not Hungary." I totally anime veined.

"Well, in that case…" I removed my shoe, which was actually a boot, and cracked him over the head with it. He released my bags.

I turned to America and gave him a kiss.

"Love you later." I said. He stared at me funny. "It's something my mother used to say." I waved good bye and walked with the Belschmidt brothers to the gate hanger. I wanted so bad to just stay with America and grab a burger or something like that. But I got on the plane and headed to Germany.

**Dude, I hate writers block. Thanks to my sister, though, I got help with that. She used to write on fanfiction, I don't know who as, and talked it over with me. So anyway, I hope you all like it because it's all I could do after freaking out. Me, my mom, and my sister all saw aliens in our backyard, no joke. It was freaky. Anyway, please review and I would love constructive criticism. No 'that sucked' or 'write better' or shit like that. I mean, what could I do better on, how could I improve, and I also take suggestions. REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys. Sorry! I've been piled on with homework and I just found out I have the best history teacher evah! He knows about sealand and shit like that. I still laugh in that class though. So, just to inform you, there isn't much left and soon I'm starting a new series. I hope you guys will read it too and just a hint: It's Prussia!**

I rolled over and waited for the door to burst open. And on cue, it did. Every morning since I had gotten here Prussia had burst into my room and woke me up so I could train with them. My muscles ached and I felt like kicking someone's ass if I had to do anymore. I now knew his schedule so I would be ready for this.

Prussia's foot broke my door open and I lifted the earmuffs to my ears. He stared at me strangely until I pulled out a foghorn. I pressed it and it was still pretty loud. Gilbert fell backwards and tumbled down the stairs. I slipped the horn back under my pillow and turned over. I kept the earmuffs on because I knew the bastard would be back.

A hand lay on my shoulder. I looked up to Germany who sighed.

"Must you?" he asked, irritated.

"He woke me up from a very nice dream." I said and turned back over. "I have gotten up at the crack of dawn for the past three weeks and trained until dinner. I am getting a fucking break." He sighed and I heard Prussia come back into the room.

"Come on, you need to fit and shit. If not you could get attacked." He said. I shot up in bed, startling them.

"By who? You are the only danger here. I haven't gotten any sleep and I am fucking tired so if you don't go back down those stairs and train on your own I will take Russia's iron pipe and shove it up your fucking ass! Do you hear me?" They stared at me.

"Have fun with that," said Gilbert, descending the stairs two at a time. Germany sighed.

"You will get up tomorrow, though. We have to be on our toes. I can't have another Italy running around and getting us into trouble." The country mumbled, following his older brother downstairs. I really hated mornings.

Later I walked downstairs and Prussia was on the phone yelling at someone. Germany was rubbing his temples.

"Who is he screaming at?" I asked.

Ludwig shifted is eyes to me and pointed to the phone receiver. "It's for you."

I snatched the phone from Prussia.

"Hello?" there was a crackling silence on the other end for a minute. "Hello? If there isn't anyone there I'm hanging up."

"No! Don't!" I blinked.

"America? Why are you up this early?" I asked with surprise.

Silence. "August, it's almost two in the afternoon." I looked at my watch.

"Oh,"

"So, how are you doing? Is everything okay? They aren't causing you any trouble are they, because I'll kick that empire's ass for you." I laughed.

"America, it's okay. Prussia's just being a douche again."

A 'hey!' escaped from the kitchen followed by an 'ow'.

"I can't wait to see you again. I've been looking forward to seeing you next month. But, it's too far away for my liking, that's for sure. Anyway, I really miss you babe. The wait is driving me insane! Why did you have to be so sexy!" I shook my head.

"Just one more month, hon. You can wait."

"But – "

"You can wait Alfie. It's going to be okay. Just think of what we can do next time. More dates, and trips. But you have to wait."

I could hear his anger, frustration and impatience in the one sentence: "And?"

"And what?" he sighed.

"Never mind."

I was very confused. "What? What is it? Tell me hon." There was another silence before I heard him clear his throat. "It's noting. Just a thought."

Gilbert started laughing and I could hear it through the line.

"GILBERT, YOU SON OF A BITCH IF YOU DON'T GET OFF THE OTHER LANDLINE I WILL CALL HUNGARY AND YOU DIE BY A FUCKING FRYING PAN. THAT IS NOT AWESOME!"

The other line hung up and America was hysterical.

"Dude, I have one queston to ask you babe." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"What?"

"Are you on your period?" I irked.

"Listen, I'll talk to you later when I'm not trying to kill people and you aren't as retarted."

"Alright. I love you, babe." Hearing that sent a happy feeling flooding through me. I watched the bright day outside.

"I love you too." He hesitated a minute before the receiver clicked and I set down the phone.

Prussia was sitting with West at the table and I sat across from them.

"So, how are you and your 'lover' doing? Is he going to come to your rescue on his white steed or has the weirdo gotten too fat to even mount the poor thing?" Prussia snickered. I sighed and glared at him.

"I have the foghorn in keychain size. Don't make me use it." The empire got quiet.

"Is your relationship doing well?" Germany asked me. I stirred my coffee and looked up at him.

"Well, it hasn't been easy with the distance, but we're going to make it work." Prussia threw a sugar cube at my head that plopped into my coffee. I stared at it, then looked up at Prussia. He was smug.

I stirred it. "Thanks." Gilbert frowned and I watched Germany hit him, Prussia lunge and totally miss Ludwig. I grinned and shook my head.

There was a knock at the door and I opened it. Italy smiled stupidly at me.

"Is Germany here?" he asked. I nodded.

"Ludwig, your boyfriend is at the door. Should I send him to your room or have him take you to his house instead." The broad country blushed madly before walking up to the door and walking outside. He pulled the door closed behind him.

Prussia and I started laughing loudly. I high fived him and sprawled out on the couch. A minute later Germany walked back in.

"Um, we're going out for a while. But, um, there's a package out here for you, August." I got up and walked outside. There was a large box outside with a label that said: To Babe From your HERO. I smiled and hauled it inside. I opened the package and grinned.

Inside were six little boxes of funny bones, a prescription bottle of my medication and a smaller version of his bomber jacket. I picked it up and on the front were the initials AR+AJ and on the back in a dark blue stitching was ALFRED'S GIRL. I smiled and showed it to Prussia.

"Look!" I was jumping up and down and he stared. "He's so thoughtful." I hugged it to my chest and chibi smiled, burying my face into the jacket. His scent was still there. Prussia gagged and I threw my pills at him.

"Ow! What the fuck?" he picked up the bottle and read it. Ooo, bad idea. "Why does this prescription have your name on it?" I gulped.

"Um, I have anemia. And I haven't needed the pills in a while." I grabbed them. "I guess he's just worried is all," the thought sent chills down my spine. He actually cares for me that much.

Gilbert sighed. "So, is that why his motorcycle is outside?"

**Mwuahahaha! So, I spent some time on this. I hope you like it. And review! I need you to pleeeeeeeease!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Okay, I only have one thing to say…I rock the socks off potatoes!**

I blinked. Alfred, outside? Not a chance. I ran up to the window and sure enough, there was his tricked out Harley in our driveway.

There was a knock at the door. I yanked it open and America leaned in. I was at a loss for words.

"Hey babe. Whatcha up to?" I stared.

"What are you doing here Alfred?" He just laughed and Prussia simmered. They were never very good friends. I pulled America outside and he hugged me. I hugged him back before continuing.

"Shouldn't you be home or whatever?" America tucked hair behind my ear.

"Well, I wanted to see my sweetheart." I smiled at him. "I just want to know that you're okay. Are you taking your medication? Are they treating you well? Is everything okay health wise? Please tell me they haven't done anything." I laughed.

"They haven't done anything." I told him.

"Lies! What have they done?" America was actually concerned this much? Seeing him freak out over me made me feel special. Like I really did have a place in this world. As if he was all that mattered. And it made sense to me.

Prussia walked out and stood there. "Hey, fat Americans aren't allowed on my property." I scoffed.

"Gilbert!" America backed away and put his hands up in defeat.

"No, no. It's fine. This is his home and I showed up uninvited. The least I could do is stay off his land." Oh no… he was up to something and Prussia had caught wind of his sly vibe.

"So, did you ride your steed over here or were you too fat for it to carry. The poor thing," Prussia hissed. I gulped and walked up to him.

He was still glaring at Alfred. "What the fuck is your problem?" I whispered in a deadly tone. He looked down at me.

"This bastard just needs to mind his own business. He's been attacking me and West." I turned back to America and he grinned evilly. Oh shit oh shit oh shit oh shit! I was just glad this wasn't like some sappy chic-flic where they were fighting over me. It was over the war and that was somewhat better.

I got an idea all of a sudden. I ran inside and came back out, letting my foghorn shatter the atmosphere. Alfred and Gilbert both ducked as if I were throwing grenades. I smiled.

"Well, now that I have your attention, if you do something like that again I can blow it in your ears." The boys glared at each other before America hugged me again.

"So, how's your condition?" he asked me. I laughed nervously.

"Um, my anemia is getting better. My medication isn't needed as much. But from time to time I have to use it." Prussia crossed his arms. I poked America and kissed him. The loving country pulled me in for a longer embrace.

"Alright, well, I better get going. Love you babe." He kissed me again. It was such a delightful feeling and I waved at him as he mounted his bicycle.

"Love you later, Alfie." He rode away and Prussia poked me.

"Next time, warn me when you're about to use that horn on me." I shook my head.

"But that would take the fun out of it."

Xxx

I curled up on my bed and closed my eyes. My head hurt. I kept drifting in and out of consciousness. I held my head and felt a wave of nausea come over me and before I knew it, I was in a trance like state…

Xxx

_The sky was bleak and the river was calm. Across the shore was the lady from the first time I dreamt and fell into this world. She held out her hand._

"_So, have you learned your lesson?" I blinked. Lesson?_

"_Um, and what would that be?" She just rolled her eyes._

"_How to love." I flinched._

_She took my hand and led me to the other side. The woman sat me down on a rock. "You hated and loathed your family because they neglected and ignored you. They never stood up for you or loved you like they should have. And now you know what it's like to be loved by more than your mother. Now you can love both your father and brother back and forgive them."_

_I closed my eyes. "But—"_

"_No. You can't deny it. And now that you have learned your lesson and want to stay I shall send you back." She stood and started chanting, waving her hand over me. She started backing away and I shot up._

"_Wait!"_

Xxx

I opened my eyes and saw my white plaster ceiling. Not the nice one at America's and not at Germany's. I felt tears well up in my eyes. It couldn't be true. I ran down the hall and there sat my dad drinking coffee and Robbi eating his cornflakes.

**Yeah, talk about cliffhanger. And I do have a plot. I'm not a fucking professional writer so when you guys give me constructive criticism you're not supposed to flame me. Anyway, please review because I want to see what you guys like for my next story. Luv ya later! Btw: my nana Criss used to say that so don't think it's an insult. She died of cancer…sucks but don't make fun of it. Please.**


	14. Chapter 14

**So, I guess this is the end to a wonderful adventure and sorry if it's a bit long. I was saving the back story of her family for the end so for those of you who were confused, now you'll understand. It's a little sappy so I hope you have enough pancakes for it. Enjoy!**

I climbed onto the empty subway car, managing to find a seat as the doors shut. It had been like this every morning now that I had a job at the Embassy. I had to get there early and always caught a subway car that happened to be empty. Sometimes there were stragglers in my car, but that didn't happen often.

But today I wasn't going to work. I was headed to Dr. Jess. She had scheduled another appointment because she thought we had made progress.

As I arrived there she waved me into the bulky and ugly chair. I crossed my legs and she smiled.

"How have you been?" she asked sweetly.

"Good. The nightmares aren't that bad anymore and I've been doing that thing you asked me to do with the journal." She nodded. Dr. Jess scribbled something on her notes. I had seen it a million times.

"Now that we're past your adolescent years how about we go into adulthood and maybe the end of high school." I froze.

"Well, when I turned sixteen, as I told you, my grades were great, but they went downhill when I turned seventeen."

The doctor folded her hands in her lap. "And why is that?" This is what I wanted to avoid. But it couldn't be. Every other doctor had said the same thing.

"My father became worse with his drinking problem and Robbi teased me a bit harsher because I didn't have much of a social life. They were harsher on me about school and the fact that I didn't have a job or a boyfriend. They would either grill me or ignore me completely. Then one night," I licked my lips. "I had an odd dream that seemed to last a very long time. In it, people were countries and I had fallen in love with America. I interacted with them and everything. A strange woman had brought me there. My dream felt so real. But, after what felt like maybe a year in that world I woke up and entered the hell I had been in for so long.

"I finally stood up to my father and he slapped me. Robbi, who wasn't one to be on my side, was shocked and screamed at my father. He was nineteen so he could legally live on his own. We moved out and he got custody of me in September. I moved out three months ago and now I live in an apartment by myself. Things are finally normal in my life."

Xxx

I arrived at work and just went through the pain of hearing something that sounded like one of the countries names or what sounded like Alfred's voice. He seemed to be everywhere now. His name, his face, and I couldn't stop thinking about him. But I knew it was all a dream anyway.

When I boarded the subway train there weren't many people on. Manhattan was a weird place so I never knew how many people would be on when I was going home. But it was strange that day. I got off and out of the corner of my eye, I caught something. A familiar face.

The old lady smiled and walked back into the crowd. It took me a second before I lunged into the crowd in search for her. To my dismay she wasn't in sight.

People moved around me and I sat on a bench in utter confusion and disappointment. She had smiled at me. That meant she knew me. And she looked just like the woman from the dreams. But how? I sat there for some time before exiting the underground and emerging into a warm night full of stars. A few clouds scattered the sky as I walked across the street to my apartment building. Now I would be up all night and the physiatrist would keep on with her questions, trying to drill into my conscious.

The next morning I got on my subway car and a man sat at the back with his newspaper in his face. I shook my head and sat at the other end. I shoved the ear bud of my iPod into my ear, leaving one hanging so I could listen to otherwise.

"Don't need my health, got my name and got my wealth. I stare at the sun just for kicks all by myself. I lose track of time so I might be past my prime." I sang. "Boy, I'm feeling oh so good-yeah! Oh my feels just like I don't try. Looks so good I might die, all I know is everybody loves me—"

"Yes they do." Said a voice that sent chills up my spine. I heard footsteps, trying to push that all too familiar voice out of my head. His face was right there and the man that was reading the newspaper now stood in front of me with his gorgeous blue eyes and trademark bomber jacket.

"Hey babe." I could have sworn my mouth had dropped open. He couldn't be standing there yet he was. I gulped and closed my eyes.

"You're not here." I said. He blinked. "You can't be here. I dreamt it all. Dr. Jess said so." America sat next to me and intertwined our fingers. He felt real. My breath caught and I watched as he leaned forward and pressed his lips gently against mine. I knew it was real. In my dreams I could never get the feel of it but here it was.

He pulled back and I almost leaned back in. Alfred put his forehead to mine and I bit my lower lip.

"How are you here?" America sat back in the seat as the subway rattled to a stop.

"How about I tell you as we walk to your house?" I thought about it and grinned at him.

"Okay."

America and I got off and walked up to my apartment. He waited outside my door while I unlocked it and we walked in.

"Well, you live quite close with not enough time to explain." Alfred remarked. I pulled him to sit down with me on the couch.

"Tell me how and why you're here." I said, straight to the point.

"When you left I was devastated and couldn't stop thinking about you. It was so sudden and no one knew what was going on. I was so heartbroken and asked every night that there be some way I could get you back. I went to sleep one of those nights and some strange woman asked me all these questions.

"I was given a proposition by her. If I truly loved you then I was to come here and then set you up with a deal." I sat there and sighed.

"What does the old hag want now?"

America hesitated. "She said that if you loved me back then you had a choice. Either come with me back to my world and everyone here forgets you or I stay here and everyone from home forgets I ever existed. It would be the same here. It would be as if we never even entered the world at all." I stayed quiet for some time. I couldn't beg my baby to stay here and leave all his friends behind. His brother Mathew or Arthur. Not any of them.

But I couldn't just leave my world either when everything had just gotten back on track. I had a life now and my brother didn't hate me. What were the odds? But now I would have to choose between forcing America to leave the ones he loved or just abandoning the life I had started to rebuild.

Alfred put his head down as if I had just rejected him. I put my hand on his leg and smiled.

"We need to find the witch that started this all and figure it all out with her. But first…"

Xxx

I rang the doorbell over and over as America fidgeted behind me. The door opened and a tall man leaned against the doorframe. His shaggy auburn hair was wet and his brown eyes were barely visible.

"Hello," he said dully.

"Hey. Um, you know how I haven't had a boyfriend for the past few years?" The man laughed. America shifted.

"Please, you've never had a boyfriend." He said.

"Don't be rude. Anyway, Alfred," I pulled the country forward. "Meet Robbi, my older brother." It had just occurred to me that Robbi was six foot one and a half which stood him about four or five inches taller that my lover.

A shy smile was plastered on America's lips. I could tell he wasn't one to meet my brother. "It's nice to meet you." My brother held out his hand.

America shook it. "You too, dude. Um, I'm Alfred F. Jones. You know the hero. So anyway," I could tell he was getting more comfortable. "Do you play Left 4 Dead?" Robbi scoffed.

"Lame. The new Halo Reach is SO much better than some lame excuse for a scary game." It was my turn to scoff.

"Dude, that sounds awesome." Robbi grinned his sly little grin. "Come on in." I followed behind my boyfriend and watched my brother being friendly with the man of my dreams. It was kind of odd, yet reassuring.

So, for the rest of the night I watched them play that dumb one person shooter game that irritated the fuck out of me. All the while, I pondered what I was going to do. How in the hell would I be able to choose between my brother or Alfred's life. It would be stupid to be selfish, but I didn't want to see my beloved brother leave.

"August," I looked up at America. "We're leaving." I nodded and I waved goodbye to Robbi he closed the door and I heaved out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

"Are you okay, babe?" I licked my lips.

"No, I'm fine. We need to find the woman that sent us on a wild goose chase." America snorted.

"Okay, I know we went in circles metaphorically speaking but I don't remember there being birds in this situation." Oh America, how you could make any situation be okay.

We searched the subway and other transits before collapsing on some bench in god knows where. I sat my head back and rubbed my face. If we didn't find this lady then we were both screwed and he might just vanish in the night llike I did. When I had thought all hope was lost I opened my eyes.

Upside down was a sign that read: FORTUNE TELLING. Just what we needed. I grabbed Alfred's arm and pulled him into the quaint little shop. And there in her chair hands hovering over a crystal ball was the woman who was haunting my nightmares.

"It took you long enough," she mumbled. I blinked.

"Who are you, anyway?" The woman laughed.

"My name is Bertha. I am your guide and right now I'm revoking your deal." My heart dropped.

"What?" we said in unison.

"You heard me. I have a better deal for you since you can't decide." I gulped and she continued. "I shall lay it out for you—"

Xxx

I sat there on the couch as America paced back and forth. Her preposition was risky. To put it simply, she had possibly torn away both of our lives. But one of us had to give up our lives for the other. And I knew it had to be me.

America watched as I stood and hugged him.

"It'll be me." I told him, my voice quiet.

"No." he said. "I should do it. I have to keep you safe." I pressed a finger to his lips and looked into his eyes with sorrow.

"I shall give up my life to make room for our future." Bertha stood and walked over to us. We were still in her shop but I felt constricted as she came closer. As if the whole room was drowning me.

"Is that your final decision?"

"No—"

"Yes, ma'am." I cut off Alfred and he stared at me in shock. Bertha pulled out a book and started chanting verses in a foreign language that I finally recognized as latin. I had not taken time to learn it.

"You can't do this." America had his hands holding my head, keeping me close.

"I have to. I have nothing to lose. You have everything."

"And that includes you." I swallowed and wrapped my hands around his neck.

We found each other in what seemed like a neverending embrace. Our lips meshed together and tears welled up in the back of my throat. A flash of light and I didn't feel America anymore. I heard the faint voice before everything around me just disappeared.

"Goodbye, my young granddaughter…"

…

….

I walked around a corner and bumped into someone, no longer caring what happened. We both tumbled to the ground and I looked up to the person I had just run over.

August rubbed her head and smiled.

"I'm sorry," I stammered. She just laughed.

"Nah, it's fine." She cut her hair.

Everything was different about her. Her hair was to her shoulders now and she had glasses. She and I picked up groceries. The store paid no mind to us. The witch had brought us to this place, where I had bought her funny bones and when she rode my motorcycle.

The woman, Bertha, had stripped her of her memory in exchange for coming to my world and letting her bring her most beloved in her own world, which happened to be Robbi. So now we would start over, and she would not be immediately in love with me.

But I could somewhat live with that.

August picked up a box of funny bones and I smiled.

"I love those." I said. She grinned.

"Yeah, for some reason I just had to get them. I've never actually had them before and honestly have no idea what they are. Me and my brother just moved here actually." She blushed. "Oh, wow. I'm sorry. I don't usually ramble."

"Oh, it is okay." I held out my hand. "My name is Alfred F. Jones." We shook hands.

"August Riker." I know.

"That's a very nice name." She blushed again, bowing her head slightly.

"Not really. I hate it." I looked down and smiled at her. She got a shade pinker.

"Do you need a ride home since it seems that you don't have a clue about this town?" she scoffed, but I could tell that it was all in good fun.

"Do you not think I can take care of myself?" she asked. I put a hand up in defeat.

"Not at all. Just a question." August shifted a bit before nodding.

"I would appreciate that," she paused. "But no hitting on me. I'm not some cheap shot in your little game of dating." I smiled. I knew that already. "So, where am I going to put these?" I lauged.

"Let me show you."

We paid for the food and other things. I led her to my motorcycle and she stared at it. I watched her reaction. "What? Haven't you ever riden on a motorcycle? It's not that bad." You won't regret it you know." She bit her lower lip.

"Don't you think it's a bit dangerous?" I put her bags in the large side pouch.

"Not at all." She hesitated before cautiously mounting behind me. August held on to me tight.

"We haven't started the bike yet." I told the anxious girl.

She shifted as if to shake off the nervousness. "I know. You just can't be too safe is all." I kicked the stand and reved the bike. Her grip got tighter and I pushed off, speeding down the street with the love of my llife, soon to be girlfriend holding me. Because she trusted me. Because she loved me.

~The end~


End file.
